Yamagishi Riko
|image = RikoHitorijime.jpg |caption = Yamagishi Riko promoting Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = June 2012 |generation1 = 16th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = }} Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) is the leader of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in June 2012 and was introduced at the June 2012 recital alongside Nomura Minami. Biography Early Life Yamagishi Riko was born on November 24, 1998 in Chiba, Japan. She was a part of DSK Dancer's Club prior joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. 2012-2015: Hello Pro Kenshuusei In June 2012, Yamagishi joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei"アーティスト ＞ ハロプロ研修生 ＞ プロフィール ＞ 山岸理子" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Site. 2014-04. (Archived: 2014-04-24). after auditioning for the program. She was officially introduced as a member on June 17 at the June 2012 recital alongside Nomura Minami."未来のハロプロ人気アイドルがここに！ハロプロ研修生発表会開催" (in Japanese). DeView. 2012-06-19. Later that summer, she participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition alongside several other members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. Begining in 2013, Yamagishi began to take part in activites outside of Hello Pro Kenshuusei starting with the Winter 2015 Hello! Project concert tour, where she was a back-dancer for several performances. She then continued participating in every Hello! Project concert tour, as well as Soto Fest and the annual Hinatsuri Festival and Countdown Lives, as a trainee, until mid-2015. After the conclusion of the winter Hello!Con, she participated in the stage play Nettai Danshi, which ran from February 7th to February 17, 2013, alongside Kaga Kaede.http://gekijyo.net/Gekipro/stage/2013/12/post-46.html On March 6th, she participated in a fanclub event for newcomers Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. Starting on April 2013, Yamagishi was starring on the Hello Pro Kenshuusei original webshow Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!. The show concluded in September. Soon after, on October 5 a new webshow titled ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure began airing. Hapi★Pure concluded on September 27, 2014, one year after it began airing. In fall 2013, Yamagishi participated in Morning Musume's fall 2013 tour alongside several other trainees as a back-dancer. She was later chosen to be part of the opening and challenge act for Morning Musume's fall 2014 Budokan concert, S/mileage's summer 2014 Budokan concert, Berryz Koubou's fall 2014 Budokan Concert, and ℃-ute's spring 2014 concert tour, http://www.helloproject.com/news/1588/ ℃-ute no Hi concert at Nippon Budokan and spring 2015 concert tour alongside other selected trainees. In late 2013, Yamagishi auditioned for a role with Engeki Joshibu and passed. She starred in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, which ran from March 14 to March 23, 2014, which also features Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto and several other trainees. At around the end of the year, she participated in the stage play Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto, starring Niigaki Risa and Kikkawa Yuu. The stage play ran from December 3rd to December 11, 2014. In 2015, Yamagishi was featured in the music video for ℃-ute's 27th single "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare," released on April 1st, alondside Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina and Horie Kizuki as back-dancers. 2015-Present: Tsubaki Factory On April 29, 2015, it was announced that Yamagishi would be debuting in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. Yamagishi's response regarding the new unit: Yamagishi had her first performance as a member of Tsubaki Factory on May 4, during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On May 16, 2015, Tsubaki Factory's official blog was announced and Yamagishi made her first post. On August 8, it was announced that Yamagishi would be the leader of Tsubaki Factory. Personal Life Family= Yamagishi has a nephew.Yamagishi Riko. ""あと一週間！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-19. She owns a miniature dachshund named Annie, whom she had since she was in her first year in elementary school.Yamagishi Riko. ""自己紹介の続き～" 山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-18. Annie passed away on March 3, 2016.""ありがとう"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-04-26. |-|Education= Yamagishi was a second year middle school when she initially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in June 2012. When she joined Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was in her second year of high school. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= She is good friends with Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami, who she considered to be her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei back in December 2013 because they joined at the same time. |-|Name Meaning= Yamagishi's given name, "Riko", means truth (理; ri) combined with child (子; ko). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Yamagishi Riko: *'Rikoriko' (りこりこ): Official nickname. Given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Yama' (やま): Used by Ichioka Reina Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *'Official Nickname:' Rikoriko (りこりこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 155cm *'Western Zodiac': Sagittarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Green (2015-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Reading books, collecting pens *'Specialties:' Dancing, cartwheels *'Favorite Music Genres:' Hip hop, R&B, J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Motto:' Minna chigatte, minna ii. (みんなちがって､みんないい｡; Everyone is different, everyone is good.) *'Favorite Food:' Wakame egg soup, Beansprouts, grated yam, edamame, natto, ume, and fruitYamagishi Riko. ""始まりましたよ〜( ¨̮ )" 山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-16. *'Least Favorite Food:' Shiitake mushrooms, pickles carrots, sea urchin, and persimmon *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Miso cheese salad *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow-green, pink *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs; her favorite breeds are Miniature Dachshund, Shiba Inu, and Toy Poodle) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' **(As of May 2015) "Gamusha LIFE", "Bishoujo Shinri", "Love take it all", "THE FUTURE" and "Adam to Eve no Dilemma", all by ℃-ute **(As of November 2013) "Bagel ni Ham & Cheese" by ℃-ute, "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!, and "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" by S/mileage"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 52). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. **(In October 2016) "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" by Juice=Juice *'Favorite Movies:' Cinderella, Biri Gal *'Favorite Anime:' Chibi Maruko-chan, Sazae-san, Crayon Shin-chan, Doraemon *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki, ℃-ute Works Television *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Theater *2013 Nettai Danshi *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2014.11.22 Cool-up Girls (with Yamaki Risa) Rankings Trivia *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she liked Minimoni when she was little. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in the droopiness of her eyes. *She wants to be someone who makes everyone energetic and to be able to dance cool and sing. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when she isn't chosen for things and when she feels like she hasn't improved at all. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream was to join a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit. *She wants to try singing "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" by ℃-ute. *She sang "Kono Machi" for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event and her number for the event was 15. *She says that everything has gotten easier since she joined the program. She's progressed in singing and dancing and has gotten people below her. She thinks she's probably competent when it comes to rhythm but not so much with pitch. Still, she finds the lessons fun and is glad she joined the program. *As of August 2015, she has the most theater work from the Kenshuusei. *Fukumura Mizuki and Uemura Akari said that they are curious about Riko. *Ever since she got her member color, she started to collect green colored items. *Her future goal is wanting to appear in dramas and movies, and work with animals. See Also *Gallery:Yamagishi Riko *List:Yamagishi Riko Concert & Event Appearances *List:Yamagishi Riko Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog de:Yamagishi Riko es:Yamagishi Riko Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood Type B Category:November Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:1998 Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yamagishi Riko Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory